golarions_finestfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ragnar Emberforge
thumb Geboren in Kravenkus im Jahr 4516, lauschte Ragnar den alten Geschichten die sein Großvater ihm erzählte. Über das Abenteur: Quest for Sky, den seine vorfahren antraten, als eine gewaltige Erschütterung die Tunnelsysteme von Nar-Voth erschütterte. Man sagte, es war ein Zeichen von Torag, der seinem Volk den antrieb gegeben hatte, die Tunnelsysteme von Nar-Voth zu verlassen und an die Erdoberfläche umzusiedeln. ' ' Ragnars Großvater, Gorvalt Emberforge, erzählte vom großen General Taargick, als ob er selbst dabei gewesen wäre. Was natürlich absurd ist, da diese Ereignisse vor ca 10k Jahren stattfanden. Allerdings, erzählte er immer mit stolzer Brust, dass Kravenkus ein uraltes Überbleibsel der damaligen Zeit ist. Eine Sky Citadel der alten tage, hatte man Kravenkus genannt, nachdem die Zwerge wörtlich das licht der Welt erblickten. ' ' Er erzählte stolz, sehr gerne Geschichten von seinem Sohn, Ragnars Vater, welcher in einer gewagten minen Expedition in den Darklands sein ende gefunden hat. Volgar (Vater) war ein Starker, Wilder minen Arbeiter und Krieger. Ein regelrechter Berserker, welcher mehr aushielt als manch ein anderer Zwerg. Doch war das alles nicht genug, gegen einen gut geplanten Drow Hinterhalt, welche von Sekamina aus, Expeditionen nach oben in Richtung Nar Voth schickten als sie bemerkten dass die Zwerge Regelmäßig Expeditionen entsandten. ' '''Durch die Nachricht, dass Volgar einen jähen Tod fand, brach es Ragnars Mutter, Naedra, das Herz. Sie schloss sich einige Wochen in ihrem Zimmer ein und wurde nach einiger Zeit Tod aufgefunden. Ihr geschwächtes Herz, durch die Ressourcenknappheit, hat den Tod ihres geliebten Ehemanns leider nicht Überstanden. ' 'Somit zog Gorvalt in seinen alten Jahren Ragnar groß. ' ' ' '''Seit je her träumte Ragnar davon ein so, unglaublich Furchtloser,Starker und Wilder Minen Arbeiter wie sein Vater zu werden. Doch Kravenkus, die Stadt, ist so zu sagen nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.. Sie besteht nur noch aus einer handvoll Zwerge und Symphatisierenden Menschen, die verzweifelt Angriffe von Aussen durch Orcs widerstand halten. Die Stadt und die Mine bieten kaum mehr Ressourcen um sich Adequat auszurüsten, die umliegenden Gebirge bieten durch die Lage kaum Jagdgebiete. Die Wälder am Fusse des Berges sind die einzigen Nahrungsgründe, welche erreichbar wären. Dort finden allerdings, regelmäßig Hinterhälte auf die Zwerge statt... Kravenkus ist eine der wenigen Sky Citadels, welche nicht die schächte in die Darklands und in die damalige Heimat, Nar-Voth, versiegelten.. Nur durch jenen Vorfall, bei dem Ragnars Vater zu Tode kam, wurde es aufgegeben, die einst glorreiche Minenstadt wieder aufleben zu lassen. Nun vegetieren die meisten Einwohner nur noch vor sich hin und versuchen Verzweifelt nicht den Orcs zum opfer zu fallen. ' ' '---------- Charakteristik Ragnar ----------' ' ' Zur person Ragnar muss gesagt werden, dass er sehr aufbraussend sein kann. Die meiste zeit ist er ein sehr ruhiger Typ, da der tot seines Vaters und Mutter verstört hat. Seitdem spricht er oft nur noch mit seinem Grossvater. Außer als er in die Welt hinaus zog. Dort wurde er quasi gezwungen, sonst hätte man ihn für stumm gehalten. ' ' Durch das traumatische Erlebnis, hat Ragnar eine Wut in sich aufgebaut. Aber auch eine unglaubliche Scheu. Er verbirgt sich gerne hinter seiner schweren Rüstung und Helm. In seinen zwei Händen trägt er eine schwere 2h At, welche er trotz der schweren Rüstung, erstaunlich flink führt. Daher war Ragnar eher ein Einzelgänger, doch sein Abenteuer öffnet ihn für die Welt. Er versteht, dass es noch mehr gibt, Außer die schützenden Mauern von Kravenkus. Was nichts an seiner etwas introvertierten art ändert. Er ist jetzt nur nicht mehr all zu abweisend fremden gegenüber. '---------------------------------------------------' ' ' Und so machte sich Ragnar mit dem Segen seines Großvaters Gorvalt, auf den weg. Er jagte Gerüchten hinterher. Gerüchte einer Stadt, welche an einem see von diamanten liegen soll. Reisende nannten sie auch: Diamond Lake. Voll von Reichtum, Bier und Minenschächten die Ragnar durchstreifen konnte. Getrieben von der Abenteuerlust und der Hoffnung nach einem besseren Leben, machte er sich schweren Herzens auf, aber mit dem Versprechen an seinen Großvater ihn zu holen wenn die Geschichten sich Bewahrheiten, nach Diamond Lake. ' ' Seine Reise war nicht Unbeschwerlich. Im gegenteil, sie stellte sich als sehr Gefährlich heraus. Da Kravenkus im südlichen Teil der Worlds Edge Mountains lag. Hinab führte nur der Emperors Path, welcher zu dieser zeit, und wohl möglich immer noch, vom Legendären "Great White Wyrm" heimgesucht wird. Doch nicht nur dass war ein Hinderniss, sondern auch der Pfad selber. Steil, kurvig, voller Tücken und Ungeheuern die nur darauf warteten, das Ragnar nur einen falschen tritt machte und in sein verderben Stürtzt. Fast hätte der Weiße Drache ihm das Leben gekostet, da Ragnar immer mit seiner schweren Rüstung ausgestattet ist, und in versehentlich einen grösseren Eisbrocken übersah. Diesen hatte er kurzerhand mit seinem Fuß, wie ein Geschoss die Klippe hinunter getreten, was an sich nicht weiter schlimm ist. Wenn dieser brocken nur nicht auf dem Kopf des Drachen gelandet wäre. Zu seinem glück, gab es direkt auf der Strecke die er bewanderte, eine kleine Höhle/Einbuchtung, welche gerade Groß genug war um ihn und seine Habseligkeiten für den Moment zu beherbergen. ' ' Als der Drache empor stieg, bebte der gesamte Berg. Lawinen brachen aus, Pfäde hinter Ragnar, aus der Richtung die er gekommen war, brachen zusammen. Doch als der Drache seinen vermeintlichen Angreifer nicht finden konnte, zog er von dannen. Das war einer der glücklichsten Momente in Ragnars leben, er begegnete dem großen Drachen und hat überlebt. Dass konnte nur ein Zeichen Toraas sein. Ein Zeichen dass er auf dem richtigen Weg ist. ' ' Ragnar schaffte den beschwerlichen Weg, den Emperors Path hinunter, weiter zur nächst Größeren Stadt, welche sein Grossvater Gorvalt, mit einem dicken schwarzen stift auf seiner Landkarte markierte, Oppara... Die Stadt war ganz anders wie Kravenkus, sie Lebte, Blühte... und Stunk nach Pisse in jeder ecke... dort gab es vermummte Männer und Frauen, vor schwarzen Backsteinhäusern. Er bot diesen seine Dienste als Laufbursche oder Arbeiter an, da er kaum eine silber Münze in der Tasche hatte. Er wurde verspottet, durfte dann allerdings als Laufbursche/Nachrichten-Überbringer arbeiten. Viel hat er von den schwarzen Gebäude nicht gesehen. Maximal durfte der Zwerg in den Eingangsbereich um einen Brief oder Paket entgegen zu nehmen, musste sich dann allerdings direkt auf den Weg machen. Die Regeln waren strikt. ' ' Als er eines Nachts eine Sendung übergeben hatte, lief ihm ein noch merkwürdigerer Mann, oder Frau? Er weis es nicht mehr genau, da dass nicht auszumachen war, über den Weg. Das einzige an was er sich bei dieser Person erinnern konnte, war eine türkisfarbene Maske, welche nur die Augenpartie überdeckte. Der Rest war vermummt. Und seine/ihre...? Stimme war verzerrt. ' ' Das war der Moment an dem er sich weiter auf den weg nach Diamond Lake machte. Er hatte etwas Geld verdient, nicht viel, aber genug um an sein Ziel zu kommen. ' ' Diamond Lake war einige tage Marsch noch entfernt, doch er war zuversichtlich.. Er hoffte auf ein besseres Leben, auf Wohlstand. Oder zumindest einen vollen Bauch und eine schöne Zwergen Dame die er mit seiner Bergwerk Kunst beeindrucken konnte..... ' ' Als er Diamond Lake erblickte, ging ihm zum ersten mal seit langem das Herz auf. Er freute sich, er freute sich endlich Angekomen zu sein! Er konnte es nicht erwarten, der Reichtum, die Arbeit in Hülle und Fülle. Die Schächte welche mit Diamanten bestückt sein müssen. Er erinnert sich an die Geschichten des Reissenden und bewarb sich voller Zuversicht als Minenarbeiter im hiesigen Bergwerk. ' ' Seine erwartungen, sollten schnell zerschmettert werden... ' ' 'Ragnar heuerte als Minenarbeiter bei Balabar Smenk an. Dieser freute sich natürlich über einen tüchtigen Zwerg und verwies ihn auf die Unterkünfte nahe am See, welche mehr zerfallen, als dass man in ihnen Wohnen könnte. ' 'Die meisten Zeit, wenn Ragnar nicht in der Mine arbeitet, verbringt er die Zeit in der Taverne Rusty Bucket. Dort hatte er bisher noch keine Keilereien zwischen Mineninhabern und Arbeitern erlebt. Um einen Hauch von Heimat zu spüren, hält er sich auch gerne in der Osgood Schmiede auf. Das Feuer und der Stahl erinnern ihn an Kravenkus.. zumindest an die Geschichten seines Großvaters, aus den alten Tagen. ' 'Bisher konnte er keinem vertrauen, da er schnell merkte, dass die meisten Personen hier nur auf ihren eigenen Profit aus sind und kein Interesse daran haben, eine anständige Gesellschaft zu bilden. ' 'Dies musste er am eigenen Leib erfahren, als ein paar alt eingesessene ihn, nach seiner Ankunft in Diamond Lake, in die alte Deepspike Mine schickten, mit Geschichten von Diamanten und Reichtum. Zur Belustigung haben sie ihn dort hinein geführt, nur um zu zu sehen, wie die Wärter, der nun zu einem Lagerhaus umfunktionierten Mine, den Zwerg grün und blau prügelten weil sie dachten er sei ein Dieb. ' 'Seither schämte sich Ragnar seinem Großvater die Wahrheit über den Ort in einem Brief mit zu teilen. Daher erfindet er Sachen, damit dieser auf ihn stolz ist. Gerade genug um ihn davon abzuhalten, Ragnar zu folgen. ' 'Er ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sehr verzweifelt und weiß nicht, wie er dieser misslichen Lage wieder entkommen kann.. Wenigstens lässt ihn der Schmied sich in seiner Schmiede aufwärmen, wenn der kalte Regen an einem trüben Abend über Diamond Lake herunter kommt. ' Kategorie:Age of Worms